


Under the Desk

by uc_archive



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uc_archive/pseuds/uc_archive
Summary: Gavin's a dick but you still suck his anyway.1.Deep-Throating|| Inflation || Face-Sitting || MasksPart of Kinktober 2018!





	Under the Desk

“Y’know, for someone who doesn’t wanna get caught you sure are being pretty noisy down there~”  
  
 _Fucking Gavin Reed._  
  
He couldn’t shut his stupid mouth even while getting blown, could he?  
  
Sure, even though precinct was mostly empty aside from the Chief in his office and one of the android assistants hanging around doing who knows what, you still didn’t feel like getting caught blowing Gavin underneath his desk.  
  
Rolling your eyes as you carefully pulled off of his dick, you sighed deeply while you wiped away the string of saliva connecting your lips to his swollen head.  
  
“Do you want me to blow you or would you rather I leave you with blue balls while you run your mouth some more?” You questioned him with a raised eyebrow. The only response Gavin gave you in return was a roll of his eyes and a hand pushing at the back of your head, shoving you forward till your lips were squished against his leaking tip.  
  
 _Why, oh why, did you put up with him?_  
  
Giving up on arguing with him for now, you resumed your actions prior to his comment on your volume. Though, it didn’t take long before Gavin was going on again.  
  
“Fuck… Hey, tell you what--” He began, giving you that stupid fucking smug expression he always seemed to be wearing. The exact one you liked to think you could wipe off his damn face by shoving his head between your thighs for a change.  
  
“Since you feel like making so much noise…”  
  
For a moment, you were left wondering just what he had on his mind before he was showing you. The hand at the back of your head applied more pressure, forcing you to take more of his cock into your mouth until you felt like gagging. But, he didn’t stop there. Feeling his hips buck forward while your eyes water from having your gag reflex triggered thanks to his unannounced thrust. Still, you didn’t mind. And for his sake, he was lucky you didn’t.  
  
After a quick swipe of the back of your hand over the corner of your eyes, your tears were gone and the grip at your head relented enough for you to pull back and take in some air before you dove back down. This time though, you were much more prepared for the intrusion. Even though your gag reflex was still triggered, that didn’t deter your attempt to take him in your throat. Instead, you continued to push forward until you could feel his head popping past the opening to your esophagus and eventually slipping down your throat.  
  
“Ahh, fuck! A-Atta girl.” Gavin groaned beneath his breath as you took a few moments to recover. The first intrusion was always the most uncomfortable.  
  
When you finally became accustomed to the feeling of his cock in your throat you began to move. Slowly working your head in a bobbing rhythm while you watched him struggle to contain the pleasured noises he was making. Between the accidental knocking of his knee against the underside of his desk and the gags and wet choking sounds between bobbing, you weren’t sure which of you was being louder. But at that point, you really didn’t care.  
  
Settling your palms on the inside of his thighs, you began to really push yourself to your personal limit. Increasing the pace of your bobbing, it wasn’t long before you were making more noise. Slick sucks and deep gags on your end could be heard as well as the occasional huff of breath through your nose or muffled hum.  
  
“God damn… y’know, maybe if you looked like this all the time we would get along _**much**_ better~” Gavin commented, gesturing down at you with a slight jut of his chin.  
  
Unfortunately, you knew exactly what he was referring to. Having done this a few times before - and having caught a glimpse or two of yourself during those times - there was a reason he was acting so smug about it.  
  
In a way, you were the definition of a hot mess; eyes filled with tears, mascara running down your cheeks, lips swollen, and mouth and chin absolutely drenched with a mixture of saliva and precum.  
  
There was no doubt in your mind that the image of you in such a state was burned into his memory…  
  
While your mind was drifting, you’d failed to notice Gavin’s tells signaling that he was close to completion so you were caught off guard by the sudden thrust of his hips that drove his cock in until his balls were pressing to your chin. Causing you to sputter and cough around him before you swallowed reflexively.  
  
As your throat tightened around his cock and your tongue brushed against his veins while your combined fluids mixed and spilled out of your mouth, Gavin was being pushed over that edge before he could even attempt to stop himself.  
  
With a final groan that sounded more like a deep growl, Gavin’s fingers were flexing wide moments before they tangled themselves in your hair. Knuckles turning a pale color as he gripped and tugged at your hair, yanking you off his cock. Thick strings of saliva kept the two of you connected as air flooded your lungs. Thankful for the chance to get some much-needed oxygen in your system. Though, that chance was short lived as Gavin was quick to push you back down onto him. His cock sliding in home with ease despite your reflex being triggered again.  
  
Even with the quick little oxygen break he provided you, your lungs were still burning from not getting quite enough. But, it wasn’t something you had to worry about for long.  
  
Nose pressed flush against dark curls and navy boxers, Gavin proceeded to give a few final sporadic thrusts before he finally came down your throat, forcing you to drink it all down while your blinked wet lashes up at him. Feeling the warm liquid sliding down before he began pulling himself out of your throat and mouth.  
  
While you huffed and regained your breath again - as well as swallow the rest of other mixed fluids in your mouth and throat - Gavin tucked himself back into his underwear and pants. Scooting himself back in the chair to give you enough room to slip out from underneath the desk.  
  
After a quick wipe of your mouth with the back of your hand, you slipped out just in time to see Gavin’s face flushed but still looking as egotistical as ever.  
  
“You’re awful, you know that, Reed?”  
  
Leaning back against his desk, you crossed one leg over the other as you fixed him with a smirk of your own.  
  
“Yeah,” He replied, coughing out a short laugh as he leaned back in his chair. Even going as far as to kick his feet up on the desk while his arms crossed behind his head. “But you’re the one who keeps coming back.”  
  
“Got me there. But, in my defense, I only come around when Connor’s out with Hank.”  
  
You had a feeling you treasured the look on Gavin’s face after that remark as much as he treasured the messy look of yours afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN I haven't finished Detroit: Become Human because Far Cry 5 took over my life for a bit as well as my depression, but! I still know the desks in the police department aren't exactly ideal for under-desk-bjs because they lack dividers between the desks and what not, but just bear with me, okay? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Also, I hope I've gotten better with writing smut. I fucking better have considering I'm not a virgin anymore, you feel? I'm finally going to be the hoe I've always wanted to be. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


End file.
